Anniversaire
by Maelyna
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Maitre Splinter aujourd'hui, et les TMNT veulent lui faire une surprise...


**Anniversaire**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, et appartiennent à leurs auteurs initial.

Voilà ma première fic pour les tortues, la deuxième que je publie en tout. Elle ne comportera qu'un seul chapitre, sauf si je décide de remettre d'autres fic pour d'autres anniversaires. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>- Les enfants, savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? Demanda Splinter un beau matin aux tortues.<p>

Les quatre ninjas s'assirent en cercle autours de leur maitre, Michelangélo commença à se gratter la tête. Puis il commença à s'exciter comme un enfant en classe qui voulait donner la bonne réponse, et répondit, avec le sourire le plus innocent du monde.

- Moi, moi je sais ! On est euh… C'est Mardi Gras aujourd'hui !

- Mais non crétin, on est Lundi aujourd'hui. Intervint Raphaël en lui donnant un claque sur le crâne

- On est le Lundi de Pâque alors ? Répliqua Mikey.

Raphaël poussa un soupir bruyant et se passa la main sur le front en grognant. Splinter se tourna vers Donatello, espérant que le plus savant des quatre lui sortirait quelque chose de plus potable.

- Eh bien… C'est aujourd'hui Darwin a élaboré sa théorie sur l'évolution il me semble. Répondit-il d'un ton doctoral.

Sentant que ça allait être à son tour de répondre, Léonardo prépara sa réponse.

- Non, je pense qu'il veut parler de la date de la création de l'art des ninjas.

Poussant un long soupir d'ennui et de résignation. Splinter leur annonça qu'ils avaient la journée de libre, il s'absentait pendant quelques heures, et ne reviendrait probablement que ce soir.

- Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bêtises, et ne fourrez pas dans un guêpier. Léonardo, Donatello je vous charge de surveiller vos frères.

Les deux tortues acquiescèrent, Splinter leur demanda de se lever puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il leur jeta un dernier regard puis passa la porte du repère. Les quatre frères restèrent immobiles quelques instants, puis Raph et Mikey se mirent à se chamailler.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me frapper à la tête !

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dire des inepties deux fois plus grosses que toi sans rien faire.

- Vous allez arrêter vous deux, intervint Léo, n'oubliez pas ce que nous avons prévu. Nous avons jusqu'à ce soir pour tout mettre en place alors en piste les tortues !

- Dis Donatello, demanda Mikey, Darwin a vraiment mis sa théorie sur l'évolution en place aujourd'hui ?

- Bah en fait… Je ne sais pas, j'ai sortit ça comme ça. Répondit l'ainé.

- Ne trainez pas, les rappela Léonardo, nous n'avons pas toute la semaine.

C'est l'anniversaire de maitre Splinter aujourd'hui, profitant que celui-ci se soit absenté pour la journée, les quatre frères décidèrent de lui faire une surprise. Ils avaient opté pour une petite fête en famille

- Bien, occupons nous d'abord de l'entrée… Commença Léonardo.

- Nous sommes quatre Léo, intervint Raphaël, occupons nous chacun d'un plat.

- Oh oui, oh oui ! Je peux m'occuper du dessert ? Demanda Mikey en sautant comme un petit fou.

- D'accord, mais ne fait pas n'importe quoi. Donny te surveilleras.

- Je m'occupe de la salade. Répondit Donatello le nez plongé dans un livre.

Voyant que Raphaël s'occupait déjà du plat de résistance, Léonardo soupira et s'occupa de l'entrée. Le résultat ne fut pas très concluant, Michelangélo fit tomber tous les ingrédients pour son gâteau, Donatello n'arrivait pas à faire de la sauce de salade convenablement, Léonardo se battait avec le couteau afin de couper du pain et Raphaël piqua une crise.

- RAAAAAAAAAH, mais comment les humains font ils pour cuisiner avec ces trucs !

Furieux, il fit voler la viande qu'il tentait de couper, sortit ses Sais et s'en servit pour trancher la viande en lamelle bien fine. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il constata le résultat et fit avec un sourire fier.

- Eh bien voila, c'est bien plus rapide comme ça. Pas de quoi s'énerver.

Donatello et Michelangélo éclatèrent de rire, Léonardo lui regardait ses Katanas d'un œil intéressé. Puis il lança le pain dans les airs et se servit de son arme pour le découper. En effet, ça allait plus vite ainsi.

- Plutôt qu'essayer à faire notre plat séparément, utilisons nos techniques de ninja. Proposa la tortue scientifique.

Il fut donc décidé que Léo et Raph couperait les aliments, Donatello les prépareraient et Michelangélo… Après mûre réflexion, il sortit de la salle et revint perché sur son skateboard. Lui ferait des navettes entre ses frères pour leur amener ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- Allez dépêchons-nous. Il faut encore qu'on aménage le repère, avant que le maitre arrive. Les pressa l'ainé.

Donatello alla chercher des légumes et les lança en l'air. Léo et Raph sautèrent à leur tour et se servirent de leurs armes pour couper les légumes en morceaux. Michelangélo les réceptionnaient dans une assiette.

- Je me demande comment ils font avec leurs petits ustensiles. C'est bien plus marrant comme ça. S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Soudain, le skate roula sur une coquille d'œuf abandonné. La tortue fut projetée dans les airs et lâcha l'assiette. Rapide, Donatello s'empara de son Bô et réceptionna l'assiette avec. Elle se retrouva donc dans un équilibre précaire, jusqu'à ce que Léo vienne la récupérer.

- Qui a dit que les Bô ne pouvaient pas servir en cuisine ? Demanda Donatello fier.

- Mikey tu pourrais allez me chercher des tomates ? Demanda Léonardo en posant l'assiette sur la table.

Michelangélo alla chercher l'assiette et revint à toute allure sur son skate.

- Hé Raph, tu peux couper les tomates ?

Avant que Léonardo et Donatello n'aient pût intervenir, les tomates s'envolaient déjà vers leur destin. Raphaël sauta et trancha une par une les tomates, Mikey se fit copieusement arrosé par du jus de tomate qui s'échappait du légume. Lorsqu'il regarda dans son assiette, il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune tranche.

- Où sont les tomates ? Demanda-t-il en inspectant le plat.

- Andouille, les gronda Léonardo pendant que Donatello se retenait de rire, les tomates sont essentiellement constituées de jus. Il ne faut pas les couper dans les airs voyons.

- Aaaah c'est malin, grogna Raph en nettoyant ses Sais couvert de jus, bon ben il n'y a plus qu'à aller en chercher d'autres.

Cette fois ci, se fut Léo qui alla les chercher, afin d'empêcher une nouvelle catastrophe. Après moult péripétie, les quatre frères réussirent enfin à terminer le repas. La cuisine était dans un état lamentable, pleines de d'œufs écrasés, de jus de tomates de pelures etc. etc. Mais ils étaient content, c'était le résultat qui comptait non ?

- Allez passons au repère maintenant. Commanda le chef du groupe, alors que Mikey s'excitait joyeusement sur son skate.

- Michelangélo, tient toi tranquille ! Gronda Raphaël.

Les quatre tortues avaient mis beaucoup de temps à réunir le matériel nécessaire. Ils avaient fouillés dans chaque poubelle, dans chaque rue, dans chaque appartement abandonné de New-York afin de trouver ce qu'il leur fallait. Et tout ça, sans se faire remarquer. Ensuite il avait fallut transporter tout cela dans un endroit où il ne risquait pas d'être volé. Heureusement, leurs amis sans-abris leur avait proposé de leur garder tout ça, jusqu'au jour J.

* * *

><p>Léonardo et Raphaël allèrent chercher les affaires tandis que Donatello et Michelangélo commençait à prévoir où irait chaque objet. Soudain, Michelangélo lâcha sans prévenir.<p>

- Je me demande si notre cadeau sera vraiment le meilleur pour notre maitre.

- Nous avons bien réfléchit et sommes tombés d'accord. Et puis, que veux-tu que nous offrions ?

- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait peut être… Essayer de faire revenir maitre Yoshi.

- Maitre Yoshi est mort Mikey, rien ni personne ne le fera revenir.

- Mais les Utroms ont réussit à montrer Maitre Yoshi à Splinter, tu devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Le lui montrer pour une petite heure au moins, ça lui fera plaisir.

Donatello soupira, l'idée de son frère ne manquait pas d'intérêt. Après tout leur maitre serait heureux de voir son maitre. Mais il n'avait aucune piste pour faire une chose pareille.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de parler de ces choses là Mikey. Il est parti et rien ne le fera revenir. Maintenant arrête, sinon je sens que cette fête sera gâchée.

Michelangélo garda le silence, sentant qu'il avait blessé Donatello. Son frère n'avait jamais aimé admettre ses échecs. Mais il avait raison, cette pensée risquait de gâché la soirée, et puis leur cadeau n'était pas si mal au fond.

- Pardon Donatello, je n'aurais pas dû en parlé maintenant. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Mikey en prenant une voix attendrissante et en mettant ses bras autours des épaules de son frère.

- Mais non voyons, le rassura Donatello, allez dépêchons-nous. Raphaël et Léonardo ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

* * *

><p>Léonardo et Raphaël venaient juste d'arriver dans les égouts. Ce n'était pas facile de se déplacer discrètement, surtout tout le matériel qu'ils avaient. Une fois dans les égouts, tout serait plus simple... Et ils pourront se disputer sans craindre de se faire repérer.<p>

- Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul. Pas la peine de tout le temps me dire ce que je dois faire !

- N'empêche que tu n'aurais pas dû sauter de ce toit en te servant des rideaux comme parachute. Et si quelqu'un t'avais vu ? Crétin.

- T'aurais préféré que j'aille m'écrabouiller en bas comme une crêpe ? Splinter junior.

- C'est inutile de parler avec toi, dépêche toi donc. Coupa Léo.

- Me dépêcher, fit Raph en s'arrêtant un sourire malin au visage, d'accord. Comme tu voudras. Le dernier arriver au repère est une tortue mouillée ! Termina-t-il en filant comme un bolide sous le nez de son grand frère.

- Tu crois que je vais me laisser battre aussi facilement, attend un peu tu vas voir ! Répondit ce dernier en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Donatello et Michelangélo avaient ouverts la porte en prévision de l'arrivée de leurs frères. C'est alors que Klunk, le petit chat roux à pattes et museau blanc que Mikey avait adopté, se posta juste devant la porte.

- Tu es revenu de ta promenade, alors tu t'es bien baladé ? Demanda Mikey en se désintéressant de ce qu'il faisait.

Soudain, ils virent leurs frères arrivés à tout allure, c'est à peine si un nuage de poussière ne se formait pas derrière eux, les deux frères arrivèrent à tout à allure et ne virent pas le malheureux chat. Ils marchèrent sur Klunk, trébuchèrent sur lui et allèrent finir leur course dans la piscine au centre du repère.

- Alors, c'est qui la tortue mouillée ? Demanda Léonardo en sortant la tête de l'eau.

- Nan mais vous n'êtes pas un peu malade non ! Vous avez faillit tuer mon chat, je vais vous dénoncer à la SPA. ASSASSIN ! Rugit Mikey, fou de rage.

- Calme toi Mikey, il n'a rien ton chat. Répondit Raphaël en sortant à son tour sa tête hors de l'eau.

Pendant ce temps Donatello avait commencé à ramasser les objets que les tortues avaient laissé tomber. Voyant que Donatello ne daignerait pas de les aider et que Mikey ne s'arrêterait pas de tempêter contre eux, Raphaël et Léonardo sortirent eux même de la piscine. Pour installer la table et les chaises qui avaient été jeté au sol avant la chute, ce fut facile. Pour le rideau qui était sensé dissimuler le tout se fut plus dur.

- Tu vois Léo, j'ai peut être fait quelque chose de dangereux. Mais au moins moi j'ai réussit à le garder ce rideau. Comment on le récupère maintenant ?

- Calmez-vous voyons, j'ai gardé la combinaison que Michelangélo a utilisée lors de sa première exploration de cette piscine géante. Les tempéra Donatello.

Mikey attrapa la combinaison et l'enfila à toute allure. Pas question qu'il laisse quelqu'un utiliser SA combinaison. Ils n'avaient qu'à en trouver une autre. Il plongea la tête la première dans la piscine éclaboussant généreusement ses frères.

- RAAAH, il ne changera jamais. Râla Raph.

Après quelques minutes, Michelangélo refit enfin surface. Il remonta et balança le rideau sur ses deux frères, les mouillants tout les deux. Ce qui énerva Raphaël qui faillit projeter son frère dans la piscine.

- Vous avez finit tout les deux ? Demanda Donatello.

Raphaël et Michelangélo se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, tandis que Klunk se léchait les pattes tranquillement. Léonardo jeta un regard exaspéré au plus jeune de ses frères. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible quand il le voulait.

- Bon, allez dépêchez-vous. Nous n'avons pas que ça faire. Maitre Splinter ne va plus tarder maintenant. Ordonna l'ainé.

Les tortues installèrent tout comme il fallait et réussirent tant bien que de mal à faire tenir le rideau. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le retour du maitre rat.

- J'entends maitre Splinter rentrer, vite en position.

Léo se précipita vers l'entrée tandis que ses frères se préparaient. Léonardo intercepta son maître au moment où il entrait dans le repère. Il le poussa vers l'extérieur. Le rat parut très vexé, mais la tortue ne s'en occupa pas.

- Pardonnez-moi maître, mais vous ne pourriez pas attendre un peu dehors ?

A ce moment là, Michelangélo passa derrière Léo en poussant des hurlements de joie. Splinter remarqua qu'il était juché sur son skate et tenait quelque chose de fragile à la main.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Léonardo ?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

- Maître, s'exclama Donatello en arrivant derrière son frère, alors comment c'est passée votre journée ?

Comprenant que ses fils lui cachaient quelque chose, Splinter leur raconta ce qu'il avait fait. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent Raphaël et Michelangélo les appeler. Donatello et Léonardo attirèrent leur maître à l'intérieur. Michelangélo Arriva droit sur eux et s'arrêta net, à quelques mètres du rat.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Splinter.

Mais Michelangélo ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il repartait au quart de tour sur son skate, embarquant son mitre au passage. Il l'emmena jusqu'au rideau. Raphaël était posté à coté et tenait une corde dans ses mains. Léonardo et Donatello arrivèrent derrière Mikey et se postèrent à coté de Raph.

- On le dit ! On le dit ! S'excita la plus jeune des tortues.

- Allez vient à coté de nous au lieu de faire l'imbécile. Ordonna Donny.

Michelangélo alla se placer à coté de ses frères et ils tirèrent la corde ensemble en criant " BON ANNIVERSAIRE MAITRE SPLINTER !" Le rideau se leva et dévoila le repas que les quatre ninjas avaient préparés tant bien que de mal.

- C'est pas un repas de roi, mais c'est mieux que rien. Constata la tortue scientifique.

- J'ai faim rien qu'à voir cela... Fit Mikey.

- Le cadeau d'abord. Le repris Léo.

Les quatre frères allèrent chercher leur cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une série de livres très complets relatant l'histoire du Japon ( avec une partie spéciale Ninjutsu)les grandes guerres japonaises, les grandes inventions et les spécialités de ce même pays. Splinter ne sut quoi dire face à tous ces cadeaux. Il remercia chaleureusement ses fils pour tous ce qu'ils avaient fait. Lui qui croyait qu'ils avaient oublié son anniversaire, il était servit. C'est alors qu'un grognement se fit entendre.

- Mikey ! Le réprimandèrent ses frères.

- Ben quoi, j'ai faim. Et en plus je n'y pensais pas.

L'estomac de la jeune tortue se remit à gronder vite rejoint par ceux de ses frères, et les cinq ninjas se mirent à table. Après le repas, Splinter voulut aider ses fils à faire la vaisselle, il entra dans a cuisine tandis que Mikey soufflait sournoisement à Donatello.

- A ton avis, il va hurler pour les tomates que Raphaël à réduit en charpie ?

- Je crois plutôt que c'est la viande hachée dans le lavabo qu'il ne va pas aimer.

- Vous n'avez pas nettoyer ! Crièrent les deux autres.

- LES ENFANTS ! Hurla une voix de l'autre coté de la porte.

Splinter était resté sans voix devant l'état de la malheureuse cuisine. Il faut dire que nos quatre reptiles préférés étaient plus doués pour donner des baffes que pour cuisiner convenablement. Lorsqu'il revint vers ses fils ils les trouva avec un air coupable dans le regard, même si on sentait que Michelangélo se retenait de rire.

- Je ne vous punirait pas pour cette fois, mais vous allez tout de même la nettoyer de fond en comble, les quatre frères soupirèrent, mais demain vous serez dispenser d'entrainement. Pour vous récompenser de vos efforts.

Les quatre frères furent si heureux qu'ils sautèrent au cou de maitre Splinter et lui re souhaitèrent bon anniversaire. Puis ils nettoyèrent la cuisine le plus rapidement possible pour profiter du temps qu'il leur restait pour s'amuser.


End file.
